Mikaean calendar
The Mikaean calendar is a seasonal calendar used across the planet of Xyon, and is named in honor of Mikael O'Neill, the father and creator of the Mikaeans. It was introduced by Reverend Mistress TBD on XX XXX XXXX YM. The calendar is utilized by all Mikaeans over the usage of the on , given its cultural, social, and practical role on Xyon. Each year in the calendar, known as the Mikaean calendar, is designated as YM or Y.M., meaning "in the year of Mikael". The calendar begins in 1 YM, or about 1968 BC, when the Mikaeans were created by Mikael O'Neill. According to the calendar, the current year on Xyon is 3985 YM, which falls around 2017-18 AD. History Components Seasons Months Mikaean months are structured vastly differently from their human counterparts, in that they are not based on the solar or lunar methods. Given the lack of atmospheric visibility available to the Mikaeans prior to spaceflight, the calendar realistically could not be based on any celestial bodies as they were unknown to the Mikaeans. Rather, the calendar is based upon the seasons of Xyon, namely its two winter and two monsoon seasons; Winter and Havest for the winter cycle and Deluge and Monsoon for the monsoon cycle. Days of the week As with the rest of the Mikaean calendar, the days of the week on Xyon are named after seasonal shifts in the weather and climate, though for the days, they are named after more general occurrences over the course of a standard week. The first day of the week is named in honor of the patriarchs, while the second is named after the heirs to their households. The rest of the week is named after the progression of a torrential week, beginning with the appearance of fog, its increasing density and resulting murkiness, the pouring of rain and the resulting floods, and ending with the parting of rain clouds and return to normalcy before the cycle begins anew. Traditionally, during that brief period of respite after the parting of the clouds, the Mikaeans would celebrate their endurance through the storms, by devoting the first to days of the week to rest and relaxation, as well as worship and veneration of their fathers and deities. In line with Mikaean tradition, Farday is reserved for a period of worship of thanks for making it through the tumultuous week of storms, while Heirday is devoted to relaxation and celebration with family and friends before the beginning of the next week. This has been carried into modern Mikaean culture and the corporate world, with the first two days of the week reserved for personal time, and the rest of the week to work. The Mikaeans regard the first break of light on Auraday to be the last day of the week, as it symbolizes the end of the storms, and thus the end of that climate-based week. Mikaeans are permitted more time off on Auraday, and in some businesses, may be allowed to go home early to prepare for the next two days of time off. Most public holidays are reserved for these three days, so as to permit for three day weekends wherever possible. Holidays Category:Mikaean calendar Category:Copyright